


Professional Fetish Scientists

by ATrashMammal



Series: Babydoll... [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom! Ethan, How Do I Tag, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub! Mark, ethan for sure has a neck thing, fetish stuff?, idk theres a lot going on, it's discussed?, neck kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATrashMammal/pseuds/ATrashMammal
Summary: Obviously now the stay at home order has lifted they had to actually try some of the fetishes out... obviously.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Babydoll... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	Professional Fetish Scientists

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this is like the longest thing ive ever written, also it started off in a way different direction but then like idk what happened man, it wasn't supposed to be this lol not that i'm complaining. Let me know if you want a part two? ive got some ideas i could maybe flesh out?  
> As always this is 100% fiction don’t go pestering anyone please!

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now that the stay at home order had been lifted and they could actually film unus annus videos in person again they had decided to revisit the fetish ranking video, they did say they had barely scrapped the surface in their last video so it only seemed right to do it now.

Except now they were together they had to do a little more than just look up different fetishes, it was Ethan’s idea initially, he suggested that instead of just reading about them they could try a few out, I mean what was the worst that could happen? A little bit of embarrassment sure but when had that ever stopped them before.

They had a few things from their first cooking video they could use, but Mark decided to get a full scope of fetishes they needed to go back to the sex shop to get some recommendations.

“Come on Ethan you didn’t have a problem the last time we came here” They were sat in the car in the car park outside the shop “I don’t see why it’s such a problem now”

“I dunno, it’s just different this time, last time we were just getting them to joke around with, I mean we used a flogger as a whisk it wasn’t anything serious” Ethan whined

“What difference does it make whether we use them for their intended purpose or not? They don’t know what we do with those when we get home, so they from an opinion of us regardless”

“It’s not about them” Ethan mumbled to himself

“What was that?”

“What, nothing I didn’t say anything” a pale pink blush spread across Ethan’s face

“Come on Ethan it’ll be fine, in and out I promise, what’s bothering you anyway? Worried I’ll discover your secret fetish” Mark teased poking Ethan in the side Ethan’s blush deepened

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t have ordered this stuff online” Ethan grumbled, begrudgingly getting out of the car.

“Because we don’t wanna have to pay shipping plus it’d take like a week to come and we’d probably forget about it by then and then we’d just have a bunch of sex toys for no reason” Mark said, getting out as well and locking the car behind him. “And besides, the last time we were in here we got that discount card so we may as well make use of it”

They headed into the shop and started looking around, Mark had done a bit of research beforehand so had some idea of things they could get, but having quickly exhausted his list he realised he was going to have to get some help much to Ethan’s dismay

“Excuse me miss, would you be able to help us” Mark asked the shop assistant

“Why of course, what is it exactly you’re looking for?”

“Umm that’s the thing we aren’t exactly sure what to get, what would you say if your most popular fetish gear?” Ethan looked like he might die where he stood, but Mark and the shop assistant seemed more than comfortable discussing this sort of thing, so he would have to endure it for now.

The shop assistant led Mark and Ethan around the shop, explaining the items as she went;

“I’d probably say that anything to do with spanking is would be pretty high on the list, it’s fairly easy to get into without having much risk involved, I’d say if you’re just starting out just start with hands, but pretty much anything could be used”

“We’ve actually already got a paddle and flogger at home” at this point Ethan was silently hoping for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Ok no worries! How about sensation play? That’s a pretty common one”

“Sensation play?” Mark asked

“Yeah playing with different sensations, it’s a pretty broad spectrum, it could be something as simple as a feather, or wax play, or it can sometimes cross into medical play with things like the wartenberg wheel” she explained as she led them over to the medical items, picking the wheel out for Mark to look at.

Ethan thought it looked like a torture device, but Mark put it in the basket nonetheless.

“Hmm what else, I mean there’s probably thousands of fetishes and of course not all of them have objects to go with them, have you considered electroplay?” She asked

“I’ve actually been shocked with a stun gun before” Mark said, the shop assistant looked at the pair of them, evidently she was struggling to size up what sort of relationship they had going on.

“Well we wouldn’t necessarily use a stun gun for electroplay, something milder like a violet wand would be more common, but hey to each their own” she said, leading Ethan and Mark towards the electroplay display.

Mark picked up a few things, turning them over in his hands “so how exactly do you go about doing electroplay?”

“Well it depends on what sort of thing you’re after, you can just do straight shocking or you can run a current through metal things like clamps, etc. but you have to be more careful with that sort of thing, you don’t want to damage the skin” she explained

Mark picked out a violet wand and put it in the basket. “Anything else you would suggest?”

“Umm it’s less of a fetish in my opinion but there’s always bondage? Plenty of different ways of doing that, rope, handcuffs, just a mental bondage” Mark contemplated for a moment “You could always look into different types of play and see if anything jumps out at you, most things you could improvise at home without needing a bunch of implements”

“Ok, I think that’ll probably do for now!” he concluded, the shop assistant took them up to the till to ring them up.

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Mark teased as they got back in the car.

“I still don’t think it was necessary” Ethan mumbled

“Ahh come on we wouldn’t have learnt half the stuff we did if we didn’t actually come in person, we probably would’ve had half an idea and got a piss poor selection if we ordered it online.” He pointed out.

Once they got back to the house Ethan began to take a look through what they had brought, truth be told some of it didn’t seem that bad, although he wasn’t sure how Mark was going to format the video. Would they both be trying everything? Or was he gonna make Ethan do it all?

“So how do you wanna do this?” Mark asked after setting up the camera

“I-umm, I’m not sure to be honest, I figured you would have a plan” Ethan admitted “Why don’t we just pull up a list of fetishes and work our way through the ones that we can do?”

“Yeah sure, are we both doing them? Or do you wanna swap out for each one?”

“We can start with both of us doing them and if it starts getting a bit repetitive we can switch it out.” Ethan suggested.

It started out ok, they were joking their way through most of them, there were a few awkward moments that they played up for the camera but other than that it had been fairly uneventful. That was until they moved on to sensation play, Mark brought a feather out, he volunteered to go first. Ethan did his best to make him laugh, trying to tickle his face, doing anything in his power to break Mark but to no avail.

Then it was Ethan’s turn.

“Oh, I’m gonna get you so good for what you did to me” Mark teased, Ethan felt a pit in his stomach, his hands moving up to a defensive position “Get your hands down Jesus Christ Ethan”

It was fine, it was fine, it was fine. Then it was not fine. Mark dragged the feather across Ethan’s neck, a slow deliberate stroke that caused Ethan to shudder and gasp. A hot, red blush crept its way across Ethan’s face that made Mark stop dead in his tracks.

“Umm we’re-we’re just gonna pretend that that did not happen, like please just immediately ignore me please fuck god” Ethan babbled. Mark was still frozen, the feather dancing across Ethan’s neck ever so slightly causing him to tense up again.

“Dude it’s fine honestly no harm no foul” Mark said, coming back to his senses. “Let’s move on to the next thing”

That should’ve been the end of it. And it would have been the end of it, had Ethan’s reaction not piqued Marks interest, they moved down the list.

“I reckon we’ve got a few more to do and then we’ve probably got enough footage for the video” Mark said

“Yeah sure sounds good to me, what’s next on the list?”

“Umm how about wax play? I mean we’ve done stuff with wax before, so it probably won’t be much different anyway” Mark said, turning to grab some candles “I mean it’s a little different cause its not paraffin but like its pretty similar”

Mark went first, letting Ethan dribble small amounts of wax on his arms and chest. Then it was Ethan’s turn, Mark relit the candle, allowing a small amount of wax to pool before slowly and carefully dripping it over Ethan.

He watched as drop after drop splashed its way along Ethan’s body, the red standing out so well against his skin, he from Ethan’s lower abdomen up and along his chest, and then in a stroke of daring he didn’t think he had he splashed the wax up onto Ethan’s outstretched neck.

The reaction was more subtle this time, as though Ethan had been expecting it, you wouldn’t pick up on it if you weren’t looking for it, which, unfortunately for Ethan, Mark was. His stomach tensed ever so slightly, his knuckles were white from gripping his jeans, and the noise he made, fuck Mark wished he could keep it playing on repeat forever; a stuttering sigh that caught in his throat ever so slightly. It was angelic.

Ethan cleared his throat and asked Mark if he was done, sitting up and starting to peel the wax off without waiting for an answer. It took all the focus he could muster to ignore the thick heat that had settled into his abdomen, to pretend like he wasn’t nearly hard over his best friend pouring wax on his neck.

They made their way through the rest of what was on Marks list with relative ease, and then, mercifully, they were finishing up the video.

“So, do you want to edit this one or shall I?” Ethan asked

“Uhh yeah sure thing” Mark mumbled, a faint blush rising as he realised that would mean hearing that noise over and over again. “I’ll-uh, I’ll get it done and ready to go up for tomorrow, what time are you coming round?”

“Umm probably about 2 if that’s alright?” Ethan asked “It’s just I wanted to take spence out for a big walk before make sure he’s decently tired, so he settles a bit better”

“Yeah that’s cool! I’ll see you tomorrow” he said, seeing Ethan to the door and closing it behind him.

He had been staring at the screen for what seemed like hours, his brain just didn’t want to get the work done because all he could focus on was that damned noise Ethan had made, he had edited and re-edited that part of the video time and time again, trying to get it just right but he couldn’t.

Eventually he decided enough was enough, it was gone midnight and he had to take a break before he drove himself mad, he went to stand up, noticed a tight knot of heat wound in his abdomen, and promptly sat back down. Fuck. Fuck, he was hard. Fuck, he was hard because of his best friend. Fuck.

There is no good way out of that situation, he decided a cold shower was the best solution, half running half walking he made his way up to the bathroom, turned the shower as cold as it would go, stripped off and stepped in. It wasn’t really working, now he was cold, half hard, and frustrated. He got back out of the shower and began pacing.

It wasn’t his fault, I mean if Ethan hadn’t sound goddamned orgasmic then his body wouldn’t have reacted like that, and I mean he couldn’t exactly stop it from happening, it was biological, totally out of his control. He sat on his bed trying to think of a better solution when his hand just grazed his dick. He shuddered, well that was one solution.

Mark stretched out on his bed, his hand dancing down his body until he reached his dick, just grazing over it at first, shuddering at the lightest of touches, a short tug at it drew a bitten back groan out of him, he started slow at first, a small tug followed by a thumb over the head, and repeat. He was just getting into a rhythm when the phone rang. Fuck. This could be bad, he glanced at the caller ID. Fuck, it was bad. What was worse was that he decided he could take the call quick and not really have to lose his momentum.

“Hey eth- what’s up?” he asked, his hand tugging slowly on his dick, precum dribbling down the side slowly.

“I-umm, fuck I wanted to apologies for earlier” he stuttered out “I really didn’t mean anything by it just kinda happened and yeah I’m sorry”

Mark fought back a moan, Ethan’s apology brought the memory of that gorgeous sound back to the forefront of his brain.

“Fuck, y-yeah its umm its fine eth these things happen don’t worry about it” Mark moaned. The line went silent, Mark waited with bated breath. “Uhh eth I-“

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Ethan asked, his voice seemed impossibly low, it was almost a growl

“Fuck I-eth it uhh-“ Mark stumbled over his words, trying desperately to get a coherent thought out but all he could focus on was the precum making each stroke slicker and slicker, and the sound Ethan made when they were recording and the way he had just spoken to him.

“I said, are. You. Touching. Yourself. Mark” each word was punctuated with a pause, and what sounded like clothes dropping to the floor

“Fuckk, yes I am fuck I’m sorry Ethan it was that footage and you and I just-“

Ethan cut off Marks rambling “Did I give you permission to do that?” he asked, voice loaded with venom. Mark couldn’t hold back; whimpers and moans being pulled from him with every stroke. “Because I don’t think I did, did i? I think you’re behaving like a little slut trying to get off without my permission isn’t that right babydoll”

“Fuck eth please I’m so fucking close don’t stop” Mark babbled

“Ah ah ah baby, like I said I didn’t give you permission, I want to hear you beg for it” he ordered. Marks eyes all but rolled back into his head and he had to squeeze the base of his dick to stop from cumming right then

“Fuck please eth, please I’m begging you, please can I cum, ill be such a good boy for you just please, please let me cum” Mark groaned, “I’m so fucking close please please ill do anything for you please”

Ethan groaned, Marks begging had gone straight to his dick and it wouldn’t take much more until he was spilling on to his stomach

“You can cum after I do baby, I want you to get me there, tell me what got you all turned on, go on tell me how my little slut got horny over a clip of me” Ethan said breathlessly

“Fuckk ok, I uhh- I was trying to edit todays video but I couldn’t focus because of the noises you were making and ah fuck I was gonna take a break but then I realised I was hard, and mm-fuckk I tried to ignore it but it just wouldn’t go away, and then you called and I was so close, fuck I still am eth please, please let me cum please” he begged, hanging dangerously close to the edge

Ethan was fucking up into his fist, making more of those angelic sounds that were doing nothing to help Mark, until finally a load groan rippled over Marks speaker

“Fuckk, fuck baby such a good boy for me, you can cum now baby” he moaned. It took Mark all of two strokes before he too was cumming, his back arched as incoherent sounds and words tumbled from his mouth.

There was a beat of silence, where nothing but steadily slowing breaths could be heard, a knot of anxiety filled Marks abdomen where pleasure had previously been, what if he had fucked up, what if Ethan hated him what if-

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to let you off the next time I see you baby, after all you did touch yourself without my permission” Mark could hear the grin on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for reading! comments, criticisms, kudos etc are always very much appreciated!!


End file.
